


What’s Cooking?

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making breakfast is easy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s Cooking?

Title: What’s Cooking?  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler, Hermann Gottlieb, female OC  
Word Count: 607  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Making breakfast is easy, right?

Alex Graham, head breakfast chef of the Hong Kong Shatterdome, paused outside of the door to her kitchen. Not only was the light on inside, but she could hear two men shouting at one another. She scowled when she recognized the voices. Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, took a deep breath, and shoved the door open.

She stepped into the kitchen just in time to see Hermann Gottlieb dump what appeared to be a bowl of eggs on Newt Geiszler’s head. The smaller man let out a string of curses as egg ran down his hair onto his face. He retaliated by throwing a handful of flour at Hermann’s black sweater vest. The two quickly began shouting at one another again.

They were so busy yelling they hadn’t even noticed she was there yet. Alex looked around, taking in the mess they’d made. She could see stacks of dirty bowls, plates, and pans on every available counter. The floor crunched under her feet as she walked on a layer of sugar. A burning smell reached her nose. Something was currently on fire in a frying pan on one of the stoves. She walked over and turned the burner off. The pan was beyond saving.

The shouting was now punctuated with German and accompanied by flailing arms. Alex narrowed her eyes. “That’s enough!” Both men jumped at the sound of her voice. For a moment she thought they were actually going to make an attempt to flee the room. They’d have to get by her in order to do it though, and there was no way they were going to be leaving unless they cleaned first. Alex put her hands on her hips. “When I gave you permission to use my kitchen after it was closed, I thought you were going to cook food, not trash the place.”

As she moved towards them, the men began to back away until they were up against the largest of the refrigerators. The top of Alex’s head only came to Newt’s nose, but they looked terrified at what she might do. She grabbed a wooden spoon from a nearby counter, holding it out in front of her like a sword. She managed to keep from smiling as she watched Newt slowly shift his body until it was behind Hermann’s.

“Ms. Graham, I assure you this mess was not our original intention when we came to the kitchen half an hour ago.” Hermann glanced down at her spoon. “We will clean everything up, won’t we, Newton?”

Newt made a face. “But I’m starving. We didn’t actually eat anything yet.” His stomach growled loudly. “See?”

Alex lowered her spoon. “I’ll cook while you two clean. What was it you were trying to make anyway?”

Hermann began piling up bowls to be taken to the sink. “I wanted waffles. Newton wished to have pancakes. I couldn’t find the waffle maker, so we were going to make the pancakes and then he decided they needed bacon in them.” He grimaced. “I may have told him where he could put his bacon and it wasn’t in a pancake.”

“And I might have thrown some pancake mix at his head, which then resulted in my wearing eggs.” Newt laughed as washed dishes. “We forgot about the bacon.”

“For future reference, the waffle maker is in this cupboard, Dr. Gottlieb.” Alex pointed it out. “Waffles for you, bacon pancakes for Newt. It’ll be ready by the time you finish.” She’d barely started to mix the ingredients together when she heard them bickering like an old married couple behind her. Alex shook her head and stirred faster.


End file.
